


You Pulled A Gem Out Of The Mess

by lumosflies



Series: Daisuga Week 2020 Prompts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DaiSuga Week 2020, Daichi Swamura Is Not A Cop, Fluff, M/M, Museums, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosflies/pseuds/lumosflies
Summary: “I really like the way they framed the subject here.”Suga gestures to a large portrait of a young woman dressed in a ridiculous amount of layers. He has to read the plaque beneath the frame to identify its name and artist, but the artist’s name is unfamiliar to him.“That was terrible. You have to know that was a terrible joke,” Daichi shakes his head.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Daisuga Week 2020 Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931464
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: DaiSugaWeek2020





	You Pulled A Gem Out Of The Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Daisuga Week 2020 Day 2 Prompt: Museum
> 
> Title inspired by ["Higher"](https://youtu.be/ofZzC9mEj-4) by Carly Rae Jepsen

In hindsight, maybe Suga was wrong to think that two young men whose lives revolved around volleyball until just last month would have fun analyzing the deeper meaning of various art exhibits. Since Daichi was the one to ask him out on their first date after their high school graduation ceremony, it was only fair to let Daichi plan a simple yet fun date in which they cooked dinner together and watched a cheesy horror movie.

Now, Suga finds himself at a loss for words after exhausting every bit of art history knowledge he knows in just the first half hour of their second date. He doesn’t want the date to end so soon though, so he resorts to the one mode he knows will distract Daichi: trying to make him laugh in an otherwise quiet space.

“I really like the way they framed the subject here.”

Suga gestures to a large portrait of a young woman dressed in a ridiculous amount of layers. He has to read the plaque beneath the frame to identify its name and artist, but the artist’s name is unfamiliar to him.

“That was terrible. You have to know that was a terrible joke,” Daichi shakes his head.

All Suga can do is chuckle quietly to himself as they walk over to the next painting of a European family posing stiffly in a large room with shiny jewelry scattered across the furniture. It was created by another artist Suga doesn’t know, but that doesn’t stop him from leaning over to whisper in Daichi’s ear again.

“Talk about putting the family jewels on display.”

This time, Daichi can’t hold back his own snickering. It was an equally terrible joke, he thinks, but Suga caught him off guard.

“You’re a horrible person,” he whispers back.

“You laughed, though. Who’s horrible now?”

Daichi pauses. Realizing he’s finally broken through Daichi’s serious persona, Suga grins widely in his moment of victory.

“Has enough from this history buff?” he teases.

Daichi rolls his eyes, but he smiles back nonetheless. “Yeah, I think it’s about time we switch gears and get some lunch.”

Suga laughs as they leave the room and return to the main lobby of the museum.

“I knew I could wear you down eventually,” he says, bumping his shoulder against Daichi’s.

“More like neither of us have anything interesting to say in an art museum,” Daichi says, pushing back against Suga with the same motion. “Remind me again why we thought this was a good place for a second date?”

Suga stops walking. His smile fades and he turns to fully face Daichi. He glances first to his left, then his right, and leans in to whisper in a serious tone, “It’s the perfect coverup for a heist.”

Daichi rolls his eyes, biting back a smile. He waits for the punchline.

“You're priceless and irreplaceable, so getting you to leave with me is the ultimate heist.”

How Suga managed to say that with a straight face, Daichi may never know. What Daichi does know is that he doesn’t care enough about any bystander’s opinions of them as he leans in to plant a kiss to Suga’s cheek.

“Terrible. Absolutely terrible,” Daichi smiles. “Don’t quit your day job.”

They walk out of the building holding each other’s hands. Suga begins to ask Daichi if he’s okay with all this touching in public, but Daichi just nods before he can even ask the question.

“I was hoping that getting some fresh air could help you get out of your own head,” Daichi explains as they walk along the sidewalk together. “You seemed tense in there.”

Suga raises an eyebrow, prepares to laugh and wave this observation off. It’s true, but Daichi didn’t have to say it aloud.

“I’m fine, Daichi. You don’t have to worry about me.”

In response, Daichi gives his hand a light squeeze. “I’m just saying, you don’t have to feel like you need to impress me with how much you know about art or history or both. I know you’re smart enough in more than enough other areas to make up for that.”

Suga tenses for a moment, but he replaces his slight frown with a curious expression before Daichi can take notice.

“How did you know what I was doing?”

“You just have this look in your eye when you get sneaky,” Daichi says simply. “It’s like you’re trying to hide something, so I figured you were trying to cover up for my sake.”

For once, Suga is at a loss for words. He just stares at Daichi until Daichi finally turns to face him again.

“I hope you understand that I truly like you just the way you are, and I don’t care if you know when the Sistine chapel was painted or how the first map was made. I just want to spend time with you.”

The tension in Suga’s shoulders dissolves as he throws his arms around Daichi, pulling him into a tight hug. Daichi has to lean down just a little to steady himself before they both fall over. He wraps his arms around Suga in return once they’re both stable.

“When did you get so insightful?” Suga asks.

Daichi huffs in amusement. “I must be hanging out an awful lot with a guy who’s more direct than most of the people I know.”

His mouth is dangerously close to Suga’s ear, and the short breath against his skin makes Suga reluctantly pull away. Suga would like nothing more than to just stay like this, wrapped up in Daichi’s arms, but he remembers that they’re still out in the open in the middle of the day. Daichi may have been okay with holding hands and a quick peck on the cheek, but Suga still doesn't know how much affection Daichi is okay when they're in a more public space.

“I just wanted us to try something new together. I’m sorry if you didn’t have that much fun back there,” Suga says as he slips his hand back into Daichi’s.

They begin walking again, swinging their joined hands back and forth between them with each step.

“You heard me laughing back there, right?” Daichi replies with a grin on his face. “We could go _skydiving_ together and I’d still follow you out of the plane just to spend time with you.”

Suga laughs, full-bodied and completely unrestricted. “I’m holding you to that. Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Daichi.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Suga gives Daichi’s hand another squeeze. Their second date isn’t exactly going as planned, but that’s okay. They’re going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Check out the official Daisuga Week 2020 Twitter and Tumblr for more fics and art from other contributors!
> 
> Twitter: [@daisguaweek2020](https://twitter.com/daisugaweek2020)  
> Tumblr: [@daisugaweek2020](https://daisugaweek2020.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jijisdeliveries) | [Tumblr](https://lumosflies.tumblr.com/)


End file.
